Children of the Future
by ImSoHappy
Summary: The Gravitation crew has kids! This story has been dropped for a wee little bit. Will be back up soon!


Seguchi Tohma eyes widened at what he just heard. His wife, Mika just called to report the bad news. Tohma however was a man that never got shocked. Not even when his wife got pregnant. Instead, he just smiled. However, this oddly disturbing news about his daughter shocked him. Shocked was the polite term. Scared was the word it actually was. His only daughter was in the hospital for passing out. She was in stable condition and was wide-awake now. Relief washed over Tohma, yet his wife reported even more bad news. The reason why Keiichi passed out was because she was to skinny. Tohma always knew this. Mika replied to him, that she was at anorexic level and was now considered anorexic in the doctor's book. Tohma's jaw dropped, and he reported that he would be at Tokyo's main hospital in a heartbeat. Seguchi Tohma was a man who backed up his words, and he called for a limo to hurry fast to NG Studios. Servants of Tohma knew what this meant. If he said hurry up, they hurried up. The servant did just that, and the limo was in front of NG Studios in record time. Tohma went in, and told the servant to get to Tokyo Hospital, _fast. _The servant nodded, sped off, and wondered quietly what was wrong.

Tohma got out of the limo and ran into the hospital's main lobby, quickly asked the nurse at the front desk where Seguchi Keiichi was, thanked her and ran off. He ran into her room panting and gazed at the sight in front of him. He looked at Keiichi and saw just how skinny she really was. You could see some of her bones, her ribcages poking through her skin. Tohma let down his mask, walked up to his daughter, and hugged her tightly. Keiichi's eyes widened, a smile came on her face, and hugged her beloved father back.

Tohma then let go, and looked around the room. Mika was sitting quietly on a chair, crying, while Tatsuha was standing over her, patting her back. Tatsuha didn't look jokingly anymore. He looked serious and concerned. His lover Ryuichi was sitting nearby, next to their daughter Hikari. Hikari was staring down Keiichi, a stone look on her face. Keiichi stared back stony looking as well. Also in the room, were Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki didn't look mean as usual, instead he glanced at Keiichi, trying to figured out a secret. Shuichi was staring down at his daughter, Kei, as she looked down at the floor. Tohma blinked, and realized there was too much silence. He walked over to his wife, pulled up a chair, sat down, grabbed her hand comfortingly, and cleared his throat. Everyone's attention snapped to Tohma.

"Keiichi darling, how long have you been doing this? Starving yourself?" Kei and Hikari flinched. Keiichi looked down and mumbled.

"What was that?" Tohma asked.

"A year." She replied. Tohma flinched and looked guilty. Mika started sobbing. Tohma reached over and pulled her into a hug. Hikari and Kei stared at the floor.

Tohma sighed. "Keiichi, why would you do this? Your pretty, and your not even fat. You never been, and never will. Forgive me my daughter. I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry I haven't noticed. If you can forgive me, I will be so much better to you. Were a family, and we will get through this."

Keiichi started to cry. "Daddy, I love you. You could love me more if I was skinner."

Mika shot up and gasped. "Keiichi! How can you say that? Tohma and I love you very much, and nothing will ever change that. Your our beautiful baby."

Keiichi cried. "Daddy I'm sorry. Mommy I'm sorry."

Tohma looked his daughter in the eyes. "Keiichi, we forgive you. We have to start treatment now. I can pull some strings and get you out of here. We can also spend more time as a family."

Keiichi truly smiled, and her eyes showed it. "I would love that daddy." Tohma smiled back and left to talk to the doctors. Mika stopped crying and held her daughters hand. Keiichi stared at Hikari and those two nodded and looked at Kei. Kei looked up and realized that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Hikari took a deep breath and spoke. "Kei, we know your secret. Well, Keiichi and I do."

Kei's eyes widened, while Yuki and Shuichi glanced at her.

"What secret? Kei, what's going on? Is something wrong? Kei, what aren't you telling us?" Shuichi cried. Yuki grunted and turned to Hikari.

"Hikari, what's going on?"

Keiichi sighed. "Tell them Kei."

Kei stood up and looked at Hikari and Keiichi. "What I do isn't your guys business! It's not hurting anyone, so don't worry about it! Besides, it's my choice. I'm not hurting anyone."

Hikari stood up and yelled back. "Kei! What do you mean your not hurting anyone? Your hurting yourself and you can DIE! Do you want to die? Do you Kei!"

Keiichi sat up straighter. "You're hurting everyone Kei! You hurt Hikari and I when you do it! I'm getting help and you need it to!"

"Your getting help because you passed out! I'm fine and in control!" Kei started to cry.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP MY LITTLE COUSIN!" Hikari screamed.

"I DON'T NEED HELP, SO FUCK OFF HIKARI! YOUR WORSE THEN I AM, WITH _YOUR_ LITTLE PROBLEM!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LITTLE PROBLEM? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Hikari lunged at Kei, while Kei jumped on Hikari. Before those two could do any more damage, Tatsuha grabbed Hikari and Yuki grabbed Kei.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ryuichi asked.

Kei looked down, so did Hikari. Keiichi stared at the ceiling. Nobody spoke so Yuki said something.

"SOMEBODY BETTER SAY SOMETHING!" It was like instant coffee. Yuki sighed, Yuki yelled, and then Yuki gets answers.

Hikari spoke. "Kei, why don't you tell Uncle Yuki and Uncle Shuichi why you're wearing a scarf?" Everyone's eyes looked at Kei's neck. It was odd wearing a scarf in May.

"Tell them Kei. Wait you won't do it, so I'll do it." Taunted Hikari.

"Shut up Hikari! DROP THE SUBJECT!"

"Kei does the choking game." Blurted out Keiichi.

Everyone gasped. Everyone heard about the choking game. The new fad game choking yourself in order to get high. The news printed reports after reports about it, talking about kids dying from doing this.

Yuki's head turned to Keiichi and his hands ripped off her scarf. Everyone's eyes widened at the look of her neck. There were many dark, red lines wrapped around her neck. Keiichi gasped and tried to cover her neck. It was to late. Shuichi covered his mouth in horror and Yuki's stern looking face looked mad.

Ryuichi eyes widened and then turned to Hikari. "What's your problem now?"

Tatsuha nodded. "I was wondering."

Kei smiled and Hikari looked uncomfortable. "N…Nothing."

"Liar." Kei smirked.

"Shut up Kei!"

"You ratted me out, so I'm going to rat you out. You try any painkillers lately?" Kei taunted.

Ryuichi turned to Hikari. "YOU ABUSE PAINKILLERS?" Hikari stared at the floor. Tatsuha looked just as mad as Yuki.

"Were leaving. Bye Mika, Yuki, Shuichi. Tell Tohma I said bye. Please get better soon, Keiichi." With those words, Tatsuha grabbed Hikari, dragged her out the door, and Ryuichi said his goodbyes, and then walked out quickly after his husband and daughter.

Tohma walked back in. "Where did they go? Why did Tatsuha look mad and Ryuichi was crying?"

Mika bit her lip. "Well, we found out that Hikari abuses painkillers. And well…" Tohma glanced at everyone else and his eyes landed on Kei's neck.

"What…?" Tohma looked confused.

Yuki grunted. "This daughter of mine is a fan of the choking game, we found out." Tohma's jaw dropped. He heard about the choking game.

"Hikari abuses painkillers and Kei does the choking game?" Tohma blinked. His own daughter was anorexic. He figured his daughter and his nieces had demons to deal with.

Yuki sighed. "Tohma, Mika, we have to go and deal with…. Kei. Get well Keiichi, I want to see my healthy, happy niece again." Shuichi nodded and also said his goodbyes and get better soons. The trio then left.

Eiri Yuki said nothing to his daughter or lover while walking to the car. He stared straight ahead, with his don't talk to me look. Shindou Shuichi worriedly glanced at his daughter. Kei stared at the ground with tears in her eyes. Yuki put his hand in his pocket, took out his keys and got into his Mercedes. Shuichi got in, and Kei got in back. Kei pulled her knees up, placed her head on them and wrapped her arms around them. Shuichi turned around and looked at Kei. Yuki said nothing as he drove. Kei sniffed and broke the silence.

"Dad…Daddy…Do you hate me?"

Shuichi didn't say anything, except he turned around in his seat and started to cry. Yuki gave a saddened look at Shuichi and grunted. He then pulled into the driveway of his house, parked the car, turned it off and got out. Shuichi followed him. Kei took a deep breath and got out also. She walked into the house, and was planning to go to her room. She slowly walked through the short hall until she reached the living room. Shuichi was sitting on one end of the couch, with Yuki on the other side. That left a spot in the middle open for Kei.

"You…sit now." Yuki spoke. Shivers were sent down Kei's spine. She gulped and sat down.

As if on cue, Shuichi busted into tears. "Why Kei? Why did you try this game? Do you have any idea what can happen? Your father and I are devastated! You scared us Kei! You really did! How long have you been doing this? We want answers, Kei!"

Kei bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Yuki sighed and traced a finger on the red lines of her neck. "What caused you to do this? Did anything happen?"

Kei stared straight in front of her. "I tried it with some friends. I got a high and passed out. I woke up about an hour later feeling great. I loved the feeling, I got addicted to it. It was also the perfect thing. I could do it without getting caught and it wasn't illegal like weed or alcohol at my age. So I started doing it on my own. Three or maybe four times a day. I'd pass out, or even sometimes I don't. I've been doing it for about a year, maybe. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not dead or have disabilities."

Shuichi gasped and wrapped her daughter in his arms. "Don't ever say that! Please Kei, don't do it again! I love you to much." He stroked her head and rocked her back and forth. Yuki looked concerned and unconsciously his long arms took his husband and daughter into his arms, into a hug. There, the family sat. And Kei felt guilty. She began to sob, shaking badly. Shuichi just held her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"Kei, we can get thru this. Were family and family's stick together no matter what." Kei nodded, and the three of them stayed like that until Kei feel asleep. Shuichi looked down at his precious daughter. He let her go, and Yuki picked her up. They carried her to bed and Shuichi kissed her head. Yuki petted her, and then looked at Shuichi.

"Hey brat, we really have to hide everything that Kei can choke herself with. Belts, wires, shades, everything. When she's home and your at work, I'll watch her."

Shuichi nodded. "Then let's get started." On cue, Yuki and Shuichi began to run around the house, making it a choke-free zone.

Meanwhile, Uesegi Hikari sat on the floor and cried her heart out. Her father Ryuichi was sitting next to her, comforting her quietly. He was in serious mode for once. Tatsuha was no-where to be found. He just walked out, madder then hell. Hikari started hyperventilating, and Ryuichi just held her and let her cry. He then tried saying comforting words.

"Your father did not mean what he said. He's hurt and really upset that your abusing painkillers. He loves you more then the whole world, and he'll hurt anything and anyone that tries to harm you. He will calm down soon. Just give him a chance, and he'll come back. Just remember too, that I always love you. Ha, ha, that rhymes!" Ryuichi smiled and Hikari looked up and smiled back. She leaned in and nuzzled her head into Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi just held her, and the two fell asleep like that, on the floor.

Uesegi Tatsuha huffed and sat down at the bench. He was very mad and his face was flushed. He did say a lot of hurtful things to Hikari; after he found out she abused painkillers. He could remember exactly what he said to her.

_Tatsuha did not just believe what he heard. Hikari…abuses painkillers? Tatsuha was in shock. He politely said his goodbyes to his brother and sisters, and their families. He then grabbed Hikari's arm and rushed out the door. Ryuichi also said his goodbyes and rushed out after them. Tatsuha was walking down the hall fast, dragging Hikari behind him. He went down the stairs, to mad to take the elevator. Tohma was walking up the stairs and stared at the trio walking down. _

"_Hi…Tatsuha?" _

_Tatsuha grunted and walked past him. Ryuichi nodded and smiled which meant sorry. Tatsuha was walking faster then before and reached the exit quickly. He walked over to his car, and threw Hikari into the backseat. Ryuichi gulped and got in. Tatsuha turned on the car and then sped off fast as ever. He got home in record time, considering they live a little far from the hospital. _

_Tatsuha opened the front door, and let Ryuichi and Hikari go in first. He then slammed the door and looked at Hikari._

"_Dad…I can expla-" Hikari began._

"_NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOUR ABUSING PAINKILLERS! MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN. THIS IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU STARTED THIS! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE. NOW."_

"_Tatsuha honey…" Ryuichi started._

"_NO! YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER!" With those words, Tatsuha stormed out of the house. He looked back once, and saw Hikari sinking to the floor, and Ryuichi kneeling down. He turned around, ran and didn't look back again._

_Tatsuha kept running as fast as he can go. He ended up at the park, the same park where Shuichi met Yuki many years ago. Tatsuha then sat down on a bench._

Tatsuha sighed and looked down. He was so bitter, that he started to cry. He then realized that Hikari was in trouble. She needed him to be there for her. What did stupid Tatsuha do? Oh, yeah. He bashed her, denied that she was his daughter. He shook his head, stood up, and started the long walk home. In his mind, he tried to write a speech on what he would say when he got back home. Would Hikari forgive him? Probably not were the words in Tatsuha's brain.


End file.
